You
by hana97
Summary: "Then, see you again..." Munakata pun berjalan pergi. "Hampir aku mengatakannya... mungkin aku harus melupakannya dan mencari orang lain yang tepat, yang bukan musuhku..." dengan kata-kata itu Mikoto kembali membaringkan dirinya... WARNING : T for language, OOC, Typos,dll


**You**

**I don't own K and Irresistible lyrics**

Enjoy~

* * *

Angin masuk tanpa di undang kedalam sell-nya melalui fentilasi kecil, membelai-belai rambut crimson red-nya itu. Menghela nafas perlahan, Mikoto suoh the Blue King sekaligus pemimpin HOMRA menatap lurus keatap sell penjaranya. Sampil menidurkan badannya seperti biasa dan menjadikan kedua tanggannya sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya.

_' It's already fourth days and i still didn't know a single thing about that bastard who kill totsuka...'_ dipejamkannya mata coklatnya, lalu pikirannya mulai berkelana kemana-mana.

Ya, tujuannya menyerahkan diri tanpa perlawanan supaya dia memancing orang yang membunuh totsuka (yang mengaku sebagai colourless king itu) menghampirinya. Biarkan musuh menghampirimu, biarkan dia berpikir dia memiliki kekuasaan atau kontrol terhadapmu, lalu hancurkan dari dalam.

Mungkin itu adalah pemikiran yang tidak cocok untuk orang seperti Mikoto, dari penampilannya orang selalu mengira ia adalah orang yang meledak-meledak, langsung bertindang menghajar orang seenak hatinya, menyalahkan orang tak bersalah, dan tak bisa mengontrol emosi...emosi,huh? Larat mungkin dia orang yang mudah terbawa emosi, mengingat salah satu alasannya disini, di penjara milik SCEPTER 4 ini. Agar ada orang yang bisa menghentikannya saat dia tak bisa mengontrol emosinya menghentikan apinya, dan tentunya orang yang bisa melakukan hal itu hanya sesama king.

_'It's Anna alright? How i miss Kusanagi coktail, i didn't get any alcohol here... maybe i just burn this sell and go buy it myself...'_ kembali menghela nafas, saat ia ingat ia tak memiliku uang sepeser pun saat itu. Pikirannya mulai berkelana lagi.

_'And in this four days i just speak to him, Munakata reisi... GAH forget it!'_ alisnya mengkerut memikirkan Munakata, sesuatu didadanya serasa menciut karena kekurangan udara sekaligus ingin meledak disaat yang bersamaan. Dia benci hal itu, setiap dia ada didekat Blue King itu, dia akan selalu merasakannya. Bahkan sekarang lebih parah lagi, setiap memikirkan tentang Munakata, dia sudah seperti orang epilepsi atau orang strock yang kejang-kejang...tapi dia tau apa penyebab hal itu terjadi, itu karena dia me-

"Suoh..." Dalam mentalnya Mikota terlonjak kaget, serangga dalam dirinya mulai bertingkah lagi, hanya mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara itu, dia merasa bisa terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Walau keadaan dalamnya kacau tapi wajah Mikoto tak menunjukan apapun, tetap datar. Dari ekor matanya bisa melihat Munakata berdiri tegak didalam sell-nya, bajunya rapi seperti biasa dan _rapier_ tergantung gagah disabuknya.

_'He look hot like always, make me want to thrust my cock into his ass...!'_

_"Suoh i know you hear me...!"_ Munakata mulai sambil berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Mikoto. Sedangkan Mikoto hanya bisa menggigit lidahnya.

'kenapa kau kemari?! Ok, satu malam lagi tanpa tidur sama sekali karena pasti otakku akan memikirkan Munakata sampai pagi...'

_**Don't**_

_**Make me stay the night**_

"Hmmm?" guman Mikoto singkat tanpa memalingkan mukanya dari atap, melihat ini Munakata hanya menarik nafas panjang lalu membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Suoh aku datang hanya untuk mengatakan 'makan makanan yang sudah disediakan tanpa mengeluh' dan 'Fuck you! Go away from Misaki'..." Munakata mengucapkannya dengan nada datar seperti membaca Undang-Undang, Mikoto yang heran dengan sukses mengganti posisinya keposisi duduk, sambil memandang heran kearah the Blue King itu, sampai akhirnya KLIK dikepalanya berbunyi.

" Kalau begitu sampaikan ini juga 'itu bukan makanan itu racun, aku lebih baik mati dari pada memakannya' dan 'itu tak ada hubungannya denganku, mungkin kau memang lebih jelek dariku'..." Mikoto mengatakan dengan muka tetap datar, sedangkan Munakata hanya mengerutkan alisnya sebal.

_"What?"_ tanya Mikoto melihat reaksi orang didepannya.

"Aku bukan tukang pos, kau tau itu..." jawab Munakata dingin

"Kalau begitu kau sekarang..." balas Mikoto dengan _smug_ dimukanya, Munakata hanya menatapnya marah.

" _So_, ada yang lain? Ada yang ingin kau ucapkan padaku?atau kau benar-benar kesini hanya untuk mengantar pesan..." Ketua Homra itu berkata sambil menyenderkan pundaknya kedinding, dengan kedua mata tetap pada Munakata. Munakata mundur satu langkah, lalu memandang kelantai. Melihat reaksi aneh ini Mikoto kembali menegapkan badannya.

_"Well,um...a-are you alright?"_ tanya ketua SCEPTER 4 itu sambil melihat kearah samping, tanpa melihat kearah Mikoto sedikitpun, tapi Mikoto bisa melihat sedikit rona merah diwajah Munakata, atau matanya yang salah?

_**Or ask if I'm alright**_

_**I don't have the answer**_

"_...i don't know..."_ Mikoto menjawab singkat, mendengar jawaban sang Red King Munakata melihat kearah Mikoto, mukanya datar tapi ada rasa bersalah disitu, Mikoto membalasnya dengan senyuman.

_"Don't make face like that, i'm fine.. you know,you looks like an idiot..."_

_**Heartache, doesn't last forever**_

_**I'll say I'm fine**_

_**Midnight, ain't no time for laughing**_

mendengar kata-kata Mikoto, Munakata hanya mencibir tapi langsung tersenyum pada Mikoto, senyuman yang indah.

_**It makes your lips**_

_**So kissable**_

Mikoto hanya bisa memandang Munakata, sambil menahan nafsunya yang menyuruhnya langsung meloncat dan membuat Munakata jadi miliknya, dan asal kalian tau itu berat sekali...! Munakata yang tak tau apa-apa mendekati Mikoto, memegang pundaknya untuk memberikan semangat lalu tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil kepada Mikoto. Mikoto bisa melihat mata Saphire Munakata yang jernih dibalik kacamatanya itu.

_**Your fingertips**_

_**So touchable**_

_**And your eyes**_

_**Irresistible **_

Munakata pun menagakan badannya kembali siap untuk pergi .

"Kalau begitu sudah dulu, masih banyak tugas yang harus kusel-" kata-kata Munakata terpotong karena tangan yang ditarik kebelakang, dibalikkan kepalanya untuk melihat Mikoto suoh memegang tangannya dengan erat.

_"Suoh?what are you doing? Something wrong?"_ tanya Munakata tak menjawab apa-apa hanya diam dan tak melepaskan genggamannya.

_"Suoh...what wr-"_ saat ingin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mikoto langsung melepaskan tanggannya dengan cepat.

_"Nothing...BYE..."_ berkata dengan cepat, sampai Munakata juga tak mendengarnya dengan jelas, lalu kembali berbaring dengan posisi punggung membelakangi King yang binggung itu hanya bisa menatap pundak Mikoto, lalu segera membalikkan badannya menuju pintu keluar.

_"Then, see you again..."_ Munakata berjalan keluar dan pintu tertutup secara otomatis. Diam beberapa saat, lalu Mikoto membalikkan badannya lalu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hampir aku mengatakannya... mungkin aku harus melupakannya dan mencari orang lain yang tepat, yang bukan musuhku..."

_**I try to ask myself**_

_**Should I see someone else**_

_**I wish I knew the answer**_

Dengan kata-kata itu Mikoto pun memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur, yang tentunya usahanya sia-sia. Karena setiap ia menutup mata ada dua mata saphire yang terus menghantuinya.

END

* * *

Ini bakal jadi fanfic pertama hana buat K (yang pasti hana bakal bikin lagi tentang pair ini) dan terakhir buat tahun ini, karena mau hiatus dulu...jadi radanya sedih juga pas nge-publishnya...

Please review~


End file.
